TOTAL DRAMA ACTION:LUXNARUTO STYLE
by lux-naruto360
Summary: I SAW THE COMMERCIAL FOR TDA AND I THOUGHT AWESOME SO I ADDED NARUTO AND LUX-PAIN WITH THE HELP OF MYFRINDS WHO ARE ALSO IN THIS FANFIC ANYWAY ENJOY!


Total Drama Action: LUX-NARUTO STYLE!!!!

BY LUX-NARUTO 360

ROB,RYAN,DANNY,RAUL,LINDA ARE MY FRIENDS AND ROSA IS RYAN'S IMAGINARY WIFE ENJOY!

Chris mclain – sup peoples we have total drama action but we've added a twist new people will join the game and not everyone from the last time will be back

Chris mclain – alright peoples let's get movin let's meet our contestants

KILLER BASS

#1 atsuki saijo – im here to just hang with my friends I don't care if I win

#2 shinji naruse – I love to hack websites and computer systems then my parents got home from vacation and they told me to do something active so I joined TDA

#3 deidara – well fuckin tobi was like "deidara senpai ! lets become finalists on this show" and I hit him and he ran here he also entered us both so here I am

#4 sakura haruno – im here to surf hang with friends and to see sasuke in a bathing suit OMG maybe a speedo! OMG *passes out*

#5 yayoi yamishiro – im quiet but I loved the beach and all my friends came so

#6 mika nozaki – sup party peoples mika in da hizzie and ready to win lots and lots of MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

#7 natsuki vedefedvehjf….whatever – I love atsuki so much but his gf is that hoe yayoi but I also want to win money to escape and live in a mansion with atsuki! *squeals*

#8 nami yamishiro – im yayoi's little sister and my dog's name is melody I love the beach and I'll use the money to buy a shelter for all my animal friends

#9 akira mido – I love all physical activity so I joined a camp with all sports to win money that's my kind of game

#10 yuzi – my friend shinji told me about this and I joined to win money to high-tech-up my store

#11 takuya – yeah whatever yuzi made me join to win the money 4 him……….

#12 aoi – I love to teach all kids with the yearn to learn *giggle* I want to win money for the school to help me teach better maybe a SMART board

#13 arthur mays – im an artist and a art teacher I want to win money for the art department

#14 kyosuke – im a detective I want to earn money for my detective agency first I need a building……

#15 kei – im only 8 but im ready to win

#16 konohamaru – im going to surpass naruto I WILL BEAT HIM !!!!!!!

#17 sasuke uchiha - ………whatever I want money…….that's it………

#18 suigetsu – just leave all the water-type challenges to me

#19 jugo – im not one to compete in thi-….MUST KILL…….*coughs* sorry where was ????

#20 karin – I love sasuke-kun he's so hot pssst don't tell anyone but I have his old sweaty cloths o god he's so hot

#21 tobi AHHHHHHHH! HELLO FANS OF TOBI!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL ALL LOSE!!!!!!! WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

#22 sasori – I want more money for expensive puppet parts don't worry I wont creep anyone out…..i hope

#23 sai – hmhmhmhm well I don't know how to make friends but I think this will help me more

#24 gaara – I need more funds for the sand village that's it

#25 kakashi hatake – I am not some old perv on a teen show. I am a sensei trying to get money for ….well just to have money I guess

#26 might guy – I will use my prize money to experience youth first I will get a slip n' slide yes! It will be glorious!

#27 ryan – hi what up I AM SO POPPULAR I mean rlyrly,rly,rly,rly,rly,rly,rly,rly,rly,rly POPULAR anyway I got to go rosa is yelling at me o and I will use the money to open up a pelican farm byee!

#28 rob – sup homies lolz anyway I want a mansion for my zoey and I want to fund chemical experiments to bring socks to life SOCKEY WILL LIVE!!!!!1 MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

#29 ezekial – I want BLING lots and lots of BLING BITCH!!!!!!11

#30 lindsey – hi *teehee* im Lindsey y'know from last time y'know TDI anyway I want to win this time I will beat all like lequesha and ben no wait that wasn't there names…………..

#31 duncan – NO FUCKIN WAY I REFUSE TO OSE AGAIN BY THAT GOD-DAMN BITCH HEATHER STAY OUTTA MY WAY BITCH!!!!!!

#32 izzy – rawr roar!!!!!!! Tweet tweet bark bark I am one with my animal brotheren!!!!!!!!! *howls*

#33 anthony [a.k.a lux-naruto360] sup I want money for uhhhhh stuff

#34 danny – yo sup I want money for gogurt remember that yogurt stick thing yeah I want that

#35 harold – yeah sup I came back to rule especially over Duncan that jerk

#36 courtney – because of Harold I failed I will not let that happen again so here it goes.

SCREAMING GOPHERS

#1 naruto uzumaki – im gonna win to get all the things I need a better home lots of ramen o and ultimate ninja training to become not only hokage but the best hokage

#2 ryo unami – I didn't want to come but my friends came they said it was fun and whatever

#3 kiba inuzuka – yahoo! Me and akamaru will wipe the floor with you guys let's go!!!!

#4 neji hyuga – I will win and overthrow the main branch once I hire an army otherwise I don't care much

#5 shikamaru nara – yeah whatever I usually just watch the clouds but every reality show needs a lazy asshole so HERE I AM AMERICA WOOOO!!!!

#6 rock lee – the power of youth prevails!!! And guy-sensei is on the other team so now I can overthrow my sensei using the power of YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

#7 ino yamanaka – I thought it was no fair that bill-board brow would go on a island vacation with sasuke and I wasn't but now im here

#8 hinata hyuga – umm….hi I am here to show my new self I am defiantly ready and I might have something new after this competition

#9 rui yamese – I tell fortunes for a living hooray I want to win this so I can get a better job and pay for collage

#10 tenten – hi im tenten and I gonna buy lots of ninja tools

#11 sayuri – o hello I will give the money to charity

#12 temari – what's goin on bitches im goona win this for fame fortune and women!!! Yup that's right im a lesbian deal with it!!!

#13 matsuri – I want to prove myself im ready for this

#14 nola – I was ordered to win the money for fort the rest is classified

#15 liu yee – me and nola were ordered to win money for our organization that's all

#16 yui yamese – the police department needs money my sister rui told me about his and I came so lets start!!!!!!!!!1

#17 honoka – teehee im ready for anything im a school nurse and a kind person so lets win some CHA-CHING!!!!1

#18 hanabi hyuga – hello my sister is here and I heared neji was planning something so I joined to stop him

#19 itachi uchiha – kisame,sasuke is here I sense him

#20 kisame hoshiganki – then let's go on the show and get him

#21 kakuzu I heard money and after that that's all I could think about CHA-CHING!!!!!!!!1

#22 hidan – I pray everyone in the end is a winner but I WILL REALLY WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

#23 shino my bugs need a place to stay it's hard to sleep at night lol bedbugs

#24 choji – do u have to ask MONEY FOR FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

#25 kankuro – I have no use for the money and …..thats it

#26 kurenai – I just had a baby so it'll be nice to have some money for the baby

#27 raul – yo sup my special powers are jumping over fences and eating tacos I want money for TACOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

#28 linda – uhhh hi I love money o and puppies and my pet octopus I named him jerry

#29 owen – woohoo woohoo! Awesome o no I forgot what was so awesome……..whatever woohoo!

#30 heather – I WILL NOT BE CHEATED AGAIN I WILL WIN MONEY AND YOU WILL ALL BE MY SLAVES!!!!!!!!!!11

#31 beth – yo I lost last time but im better now so let's have action!!!!!!!

#32 trent – this is all I have to say…………….FUCK YEAH!!!!!!11

#33 gwen – hi I was the other finalist remember anyway I don't care if I win I just want to see my friends

#34 rosa – [remember she's imaginary just imagine she's talking]…………………………………………….

#35 leshawna – wasup ya'll leshawna's in the house let's do this baby!

#36 eva – I MAY BE A "RAGE-A-HOLIC" BUT IN THE END YOU ALL DIE!!!!!!!1

chris mcclain – well there you have it our contestants see you next chapter for awesome action

chris mcclain - o I almost forgot *coughs* WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
